


Ofrenda

by ConspiracionYaoista2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dioses - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de Personaje Menor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiracionYaoista2/pseuds/ConspiracionYaoista2
Summary: - ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a Tú Dios?- burló.- Ajá, señor Dios a que debo el honor de su visita.- ironizó.- Quiero que la próxima ofrenda no esté corrompido por la vanidad, avaricia, envidia y maldad. - dijo completamente serió.-¿Porque no lo eliges tú?.-- A eso vine. - dijo sorprendiendo a Tsunade.Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.La historia si :)Creditos del fanart; https://www.deviantart.com/elle-r/art/Sasuke-614109617
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Ofrenda

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No es plagio! Soy Isabelle_92 de Wattpad (por las dudas)  
> Me mude de plataforma y esta sera compartida con mi compañera de pagina.
> 
> Saludos mis queridos pervertidos.

Capítulo uno

Hace muchos años ( 79 d.C) en Italia hubo una gran catástrofe, el monte Vesubio, un volcán activo; hizo erupción y la lava ardiente, y los flujo piroclástico alcanzaron a los pueblos Pompeya y Herculano.

Denominado un gran desastre natural, pero detrás de ello se esconde una historia donde un Dios caprichoso, arrogante y sobretodo vengativo castigó a dichos pueblos por no haber cumplido una ofrenda que se le debe hacer cada año sin excepciones, ni retrasos, ni excusas. 

Es por eso que las pocas personas que sobrevivieron, la cual no era mucha tuvieron que de igual manera quedarse a vivir a los alrededores y ser ellos lo que cumplirían la ofrenda que sus antepasados propusieron. Y al ser linaje directos de estos no tenían más opción que quedarse.

¿Porque recibieron tal cruel castigo? 

Fácil ese año "La ofrenda" presa del terror, la incertidumbre y desesperación se suicidó.

La buscaron por todos lados antes de la fecha límite y la encontraron colgada de un árbol a las afueras del pueblo.

Trataron de entregarle otra "ofrenda" incluso dos pero el terco Dios se negó rotundamente a un reemplazo.

Por algo eran elegidos y si no se cumplía iban a sufrir su ira.

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Muchas vidas se perdieron. Sus amados pueblos desaparecieron, sin dejar ni siquiera ruinas, ni cuerpos para sepultar.

Y para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir el Dios ordenó que el nuevo pueblo se ubicará alrededor de los terrenos de su sacerdotisa, la encargada de elegir a "Las ofrendas". 

Pero a partir de esa tragedia, muchas cosas cambiaron;

• Las ofrendas, podían ser chicos o chicas de 16 años,

•Debían ser vírgenes,

• Son elegidos a los 15 años,

• Hasta que sean llevados a la montaña debían vivir en la casa de la sacerdotisa,

• Eran tratados como Reyes, la mejor comida y ropa se le debían dar.

• Eran elegidos los 24 de agosto de cada año, ( como recordatorio de lo que podía pasar si no se cumplía)

• Eran "entregados" en la víspera del 23 de julio del próximo año.

muchos años después

En las afueras del "nuevo" pueblo se podía ver un tumulto de gentio alrededor de algo.  
Una mujer rubia, ojos miel, grandes pechos, vestida con una túnica de color naranja con volados se acercó, la gente al verla le abrieron paso.

— Sacerdotisa Tsunade, son los restos de la jovencita Haruno.— informó un peliplata con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, y vestido con una túnica negra con azul.

—¿Ya informaron a los padres Kakashi?

Pregunto viendo los restos desmembrado de lo que antes fue una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jades. El cuerpo estaba casi irreconocible.

— Iruka ya fue a su casa Sacerdotisa.

— De acuerdo.

Suspirando, miró otra vez el cuerpo y que esté en ese estado solo significaba una cosa.  
Su alma estaba corrompida;  
Por lo general los cuerpos que aparecían a la semana de ser entregados aparecían intactos, mostrando un semblante tranquilo; como diciendo que su muerte no fue dolorosa o tortuosa. En cambio si aparecían irreconocible, significaba que su alma y corazón estaban corrompidos, al Dios le gustaba las almas y corazones puros, y aparentemente si no cumplías con sus expectativas se ensañaba en hacerte sufrir de la peor manera.

La rubia sentía lastima por la chica y su familia, ya que era indigna de ser sepultada en tierra santa, y será la última vez que verán el cuerpo ya que al ser una alma "negra" deberá ser entregada a los buitres y los restos quemados.

De pronto el llanto de los padres la sacaron de sus pensamientos, solo tenían unos minutos para despedirse.

La gente del pueblo se dispersó y solo quedaron la Sacerdotisa y sus dos ayudantes.  
Miraban con dolor a la pareja abrazando los pedazos de cuerpo.  
No es que a ellos les guste este trabajo, fueron elegidos para ello y debían cumplir.

El señor Haruno se acercó de rodillas hasta la Sacerdotisa.

— Por favor se lo ruego déjeme enterrar a mi hija.— rogaba el hombre en medio de su llanto agarrando de la túnica de la rubia, siendo separado por los ayudantes.

— Sabe que no puede tocar a la Sacerdotisa.— advirtió el pelicastaño con la cicatriz en la nariz.

— Sabe que no se puede.— cortó Tsunade.

— ¡¡PERO MIRA COMO DEJO A MI BEBÉ!! ESE MALDI...— el grito histérico de la madre fue cortado por la voz del peliplata.

— No falte el respeto sabe las consecuencias que le pueden traer esas palabras.

Los padres callaron, sabían las consecuencias y no querían tener el destino que otros padres que quisieron atacar a Tsunade; aunque fueron detenidos por sus fieles ayudantes. Por eso tenían las cicatrices en la cara.  
Y el castigo por tratar de dañar a la Sacerdotisa o sus ayudantes era la tortura hasta la muerte.

— Disculpenos Sacerdotisa.— dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza.

— Kakashi ya sabes que hacer.

— Si Sacerdotisa. 

La rubia dio una última mirada a la pareja y su hija, y seguida por Iruka se dio vuelta para ingresar al pueblo. Kakashi se encargaría de llevar el cuerpo a la cornisa.

Al entrar al pueblo todo estaba en silencio, señal de respeto a la familia que perdió a su hija.

La casa de Tsunade estaba ubicada en el mero centro del pueblo, siendo la casa más grande y lujosa de todas. Que después de la tragedia se convirtió en un templo para el Dios.

Al ingresar se fue directo al santuario y fue recibida por una voz gruesa que provenía de la oscuridad.

— Te tardaste vieja. — aseveró. — Acaso ¿los padres querían enterrar al engendro de hija que tenían?— dijo con un deje de burla.

— Son humanos Sasuke, claro que no querían que su hija fuera comida de tus buitres.

— Hum. Tiene suerte que mis buitres se la puedan comer.

—¿A qué viniste?— respondió con un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a Tu Dios?— burló.

— Ajá, señor Dios a qué debo el honor de su visita.— ironizó.

— Quiero que la próxima ofrenda no esté corrompido por la vanidad, avaricia, envidia y maldad. — dijo completamente serio.

—¿Porque no lo eliges tú?

— A eso vine. — dijo sorprendiendo a Tsunade.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó totalmente incrédula.

— He visto los recuerdos de la rosita y vi algo muy interesante, al objeto de todo su odio y envidia.

—¿Quién?

—Naruto Namikaze.— unos ojos rojos se pudieron ver en medio de la oscuridad.


End file.
